Continuação de O Futuro
by Sailor Star Sakura
Summary: Continuação de 'O Futuro'. Finalmente saberemos o que significa ' um grande mal irá sobre vir esse mundo' SS e um pouco de ET


**O que vocês precisam saber:**

*~*~*~*~* = mudança de cena.

"... _texto_..." = citação.

'... _texto_...' = alguém pensando.

**_"Em breve, um grande mal irá sobre vir esse mundo. Mas não se preocupe, com o poder do amor que há entre você e o Syaoran, você conseguirá vencer esse mal"._******

**Capítulo 1**

- Shaoran-kun!

Syaoran virou para ver sua namorada correndo em sua direção. Como sempre ela estava atrasada para um de seus encontros. Eles estavam namorando agora a quase um ano e tudo havia começado um dia durante um piquenique.

- Oi, Sakura-chan – disse Syaoran enquanto esperava ela recuperar o fôlego.

- Oi, Shaoran-kun – respondeu Sakura ofegante – desculpe o atraso.

Syaoran não disse nada, só riu e pegou a mão de sua namorada.

- Vamos, Sakura-chan, se não a gente perde o começo do filme. – disse Syaoran a conduzindo até a entrada do cinema.

*~*~*~*~*

A distancia, um volto observava as transições do casal.

- Vejo que ele se confessou... que bom. – o volto disse com uma voz calma e compassada – já está quase na hora...

*~*~*~*~*

- Ah! – gritou Sakura com medo do filme.

- Mas, Sakura-chan, esse filme nem de terror é! – raciocinou Syaoran ao abraçar a Sakura que estava tremendo de medo.

- M-Mas... aquele macaquinho é assustador!

- Calma, Sakura-chan, calma. O macaquinho não vai fazer nada demais com a mocinha. Ele só está brincando com ela. Olha. A mocinha está bem.

Sakura levantou a cabeça com certa relutância e viu que Syaoran estava certo. O macaquinho do filme não havia feito nada com a mocinha. Mas não é por isso que a Sakura deixaria de ter medo do filme. Ela já não estava mais gritando com as cenas do filme, mas ela continuava a tremer de medo. Quem teve a maravilhosa idéia de a Sakura e o Syaoran irem ver o filme 'Piratas do Caribe' teria muita a explicar quando a Sakura se encontrasse com essa pessoa.

Eles estavam agora assistindo a cena em que a atriz principal descobre a maldição que há no barco e Sakura estava morrendo de medo dos piratas amaldiçoados.

Syaoran pacientemente sussurrou para a Sakura;

- Você quer sair daqui, Sakura-chan?

-N-Não, Shaoran-kun. Se eu não ficar até o final do filme eu fico com mais medo ainda – respondeu Sakura com a voz tremula.

- Tem certeza, Sakura-chan?

- Sim, Shaoran-kun.

E assim eles voltaram a ver o filme.

No final da ultima cena do filme, durante o beijo dos personagens principais, Sakura ouve:

"... poder do amor..."

Imediatamente Sakura fica alerta.Ela não ouve essa voz a quase um ano. A ultima vez foi no dia em que ela e o Syaoran confessaram o seu amor um pelo outro.

Syaoran percebeu a mudança de animo que Sakura transpassara e perguntou se havia algo errado, ao que ela respondeu:

- A voz voltou.

- Que voz, Sakura-chan?

- A voz. Daquele dia no piquenique. A voz que eu ouvi que me conscientizou sobre o amor que há entre nós.

Syaoran olhou para Sakura espantado, segurando sua mão ele direcionou-a para fora da sala do cinema, sendo que o filme já havia acabado.

- Será que a voz voltou porque o grande mal do qual a voz fala está para chegar? – ponderou Syaoran.

- Eu não sei, Shaoran-kun. Só sei que eu estou com um mau pressentimento sobre tudo isso.

- Não se preocupe, Sakura-chan. Eu estarei sempre ao seu lado. Não importa o que acontecer.

Sakura sorriu e deu um aperto de leve na mão de Syaoran que segurava a sua.

- Obrigada, Shaoran-kun.

Syaoran sorriu de volta e disse;

- Que tal a gente ir tomar um pouco de chocolate quente?

- Isso parece maravilhoso, Shaoran-kun, eu estou morrendo de frio!

- Então vamos lá. – disse Syaoran colocando um braço nos ombros da Sakura para tentar esquentá-la um pouco.

Sakura e Syaoran estavam agora no meio do inverno. As aulas das escolas tinham sido suspensas temporariamente por causa do frio e como conseqüência os dois tinham mais tempo para passar um com o outro.

*~*~*~*~*

Começou a nevar quando eles chegaram no Café. Sakura escolheu um lugar para sentar perto da janela para observar a neve enquanto Syaoran foi fazer os pedidos.

'Em breve, um grande mal irá sobre vir esse mundo' – pensava Sakura enquanto esperava por Syaoran – ' Que grande mal será esse? Será um mal como o desgraça que sobre viria ao mundo se eu não tivesse derrotado o Yui? Ou será algo pior?'

- Aqui está, madame – disse Syaoran ao chegar à mesa – dois chocolates quentes e dois pedaços de bolo de chocolate com recheio de morango.

- Obrigada, Shaoran-kun – disse Sakura rindo.

- Imagina, madame, é um prazer – disse Syaoran piscando para a Sakura.

Sakura só riu e pegou o seu chocolate quente e seu bolo das mãos do Syaoran enquanto ele se sentava a sua frente.

*~*~*~*~*

O volto continuou a observar a Sakura e o Syaoran.

- Vejo que ele já está mais confortável na presença da Sakura. Assim vai ser mais fácil... – comentou o volto.

*~*~*~*~*

Sakura e Syaoran acabaram de comer e estavam saindo do Café quando a Sakura sentiu uma presença mágica vagamente familiar.

- Shaoran-kun...!

- Sim, Sakura-chan, eu também senti.

- Vamos verificar?

- Vamos.

E assim eles correram na direção da presença mágica e foram parar no meio do bosque que há no parque do Rei Pingüim.

- Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela – Sakura começou a recitar – mostre seus verdadeiros podres sobre nós e conceda-os à valente Sakura que aceitou esta missão. Liberte-se!

A minúscula chave pertencente a Sakura cresceu e se transformou em seu báculo.

- Pronto, Sakura-chan? – perguntou Syaoran com sua espada já em mãos.

- Pronto.

Assim eles começaram a procurar de onde estava vindo o poder mágico para descobrir se era maléfico ou benéfico.

- Shaoran-kun! Achei! – disse Sakura apontando no meio de um arbusto que estava em sua frente.

- Deixa me ver. – disse Syaoran indo em direção a Sakura.

Quando Syaoran viu a fonte da energia ele não acreditou.

- Tem certeza que é daí que está vindo o poder mágico, Sakura-chan?

Sakura, também um pouco duvidosa, disse:

- Sim, Syaoran-kun. Não tem mais nada aqui que poderia emitir esse tipo de poder.

No chão debaixo do arbusto havia um bichinho de pelúcia do tamanho do palmo da mão. Ele tinha longas orelhas de coelho, um focinho e corpo de urso e, ao que parecia, uma juba de leão.

- Que coisa mais esquisita – comentou Sakura ao pegar o bichinho nas mãos – o que será?

- Eu não sei, Sakura-chan. Essa coisa parece tão inofensiva. Como é que ela pode emitir tanto poder mágico?

Sakura não disse nada, simplesmente começou a observar com mais atenção o bichinho que estava em suas mãos. Ela olhou debaixo da juba, nos pezinhos, entre as pernas, debaixo dos braços.

- Sakura-chan, o que você está procurando?

- A insígnia do mago Clow.

- Por que você está procurando isso?

- Porque esse bichinho tem a cara de algo que o Eriol-kun faria. Quer apostar quanto que daqui a pouco esse ursinho vai crescer e ficar enorme?

Assim que a Sakura disse essas palavras o bichinho cresceu e ficou do tamanho de uma casa de dois andares.

- Eu não disse... – comentou Sakura se preparando para lutar.

***

Continua...

***

Aqui está o primeiro capítulo da continuação da fic 'O Futuro'. Eu só não sei que titulo dar a essa fic, então até lá, ela vai ficar sem titulo mesmo.

Até a próxima!

**OBS: Eu não sou dona de qualquer personagem da Clamp e muito menos de qualquer filme da Disney, eles pertencem aos seus respectivos donos.**


End file.
